


Cloudy With a Chance of... Wait, What?

by Epic_Glitter



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Humorous Ending, Short One Shot, absolute nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic_Glitter/pseuds/Epic_Glitter
Summary: A short Pricefield “alternate (happy) ending” with an absurd and surprising twist. Slight angst at start.





	Cloudy With a Chance of... Wait, What?

**Author's Note:**

> Buckle up ya'll, it's gonna get weird!

**Song: DOLKINS –** [ **Gravity** ](https://youtu.be/IKmlt4lKSfY?t=14)

* * *

"That was my mom. Her and David left this morning," Chloe said, slipping the cell phone into her pocket and sitting back against the clifftop bench.

"Everyone at Blackwell is out, too," Max replied, sending a text before placing her phone in her messenger bag. "Kate organized a carpool program. 'Nobody gets left behind,' she promised."

"Major props to her. Hope the bullies are grateful you both saved their asses!" the punk said, watching the gathering clouds, "So, howdja get the KBAY weather crew to believe you, and Mayor Cochran to evacuate?"

"Went back and left myself a note, predicting the snow, the eclipse, the... the Dark Room." The freckled hipster shuddered, adding, "Some instructions, too."

"That Jeffershit creep can't hurt you anymore," Chloe quickly replied, sliding a tattooed arm around her shoulder. "And your plan worked. You hella saved us all!"

Max shrugged, anxiously scanning the horizon for signs of the Storm before resting her head against Chloe's chest.

"I don't know... Whenever I think I fixed everything, turns out I just made it worse…"

"Everyone's safe, Max. You're a goddamn hero, even if you don't believe it, and I'll always be here for you. OK?"

Max hummed appreciatively, wrapping her arms around Chloe's waist and listening to her steady heartbeat.

As a thunderclap heralded the incoming downpour over Arcadia Bay, they remained bone-dry, watching from their seat by the lighthouse.

Max still felt uneasy.

So far, this was just rain, not an apocalyptic tempest.

What if she'd made everyone evacuate for nothing?

What if the tornado was all in her head?

"Hey, Super Max?"

She grumbled, "Do you have to keep calling me that...?" Tilting her head up, she found Chloe making a pathetically cute puppy dog face. " _Fine_ , I'm 'Super Max.' What were you gonna say?"

"That's the spirit!" Chloe replied, adding with a more serious tone, "But, shouldn't we get a move on _before_ any twisters roll through?"

"I just... I have to see. In those visions, the town was destroyed. By _my_ Storm. I have to see it."

Chloe's mouth twisted sideways, a concerned sigh escaping her lips.

"We'll go at the very first sign," Max added, "Promise."

As rain began falling on them, Chloe stood up, pulled her jacket on, and walked closer to the cliff’s edge as something caught her eye.

"Hey, hippie?" she called out, "You got a pair of binoculars in that camera-nerd bag of yours?"

"Right here, dork," Max said, handing them to Chloe and pulling her back from the precipice. "Every pirate needs a good spyglass."

"Yarr, matey!" Chloe replied, peering through the lens.

"...no fucking way!" she added, awestruck. "Max, you have to see this!"

"Is it a... a funnel cloud?"

"No - just trust me. Look!"

As Chloe extended the binoculars, keeping her eye on the left lens while Max looked into the right, she heard her gasp in surprise.

Not even the past week’s events could have prepared the shy photographer for what she saw:

People of every gender, falling from the skies!

Butches, femmes, bears, queens, and cuties defying any label!

Hundreds of queer and trans people, slowly descending from the heavens!

Each held a rainbow umbrella and wore a bewildered expression as they gradually dropped.

“Did the Arcadia Gay weather report forecast a homo hurricane? How 'bout trans thunder, lesbian lightning, or falling bi-rometric pressure?” Chloe said, playfully elbowing her best friend in the ribs. "PLEASE tell me you're seeing them too?"

With a reluctant chuckle, Max replied, "Guess we're both losing it, 'cause yeah, I see them."

"This... is... fucking... amazeballs!" Chloe exclaimed, pointing their lenses at falling strangers as she continued, "That person looks _just_ like my tattoo artist. And over there? The one with the beanie? Coulda been my old Dungeon Master’s twin. Oh! Oh, to the left? Kinda looks like my ex."

"The one who broke your heart and moved to L.A. last year?" Max replied, a note of jealousy in her voice.

"Yes, Max. _That_ ex," Chloe said, pulling the binoculars away from their faces and waggling her eyebrows suggestively, "But you don't have to worry. ‘I only have eyes for you.’"

"Insert groan here. That might be the corniest thing you've ever said!"

"If it gets you to chill yer boots, I have no regrets!" The punk looked her best friend in the eyes, her voice growing quiet and sincere. "You know I love you, Max. And unless you tell me to go, I'm never leaving you."

“I love you, too.”

When their lips met, the rain picked up, soaking their clothes as they pulled each other closer.

A shiver of pleasure ran up Max’s spine, releasing years of longing as she cupped Chloe's face in her hands and leaned into the warm, lingering kiss.

For a moment, the pouring rain and bizarre scene in the town below all dropped away.

It was just Max and Chloe.

Finally, _finally_ together.

"Goop," Chloe said when their lips parted, flashing a crooked smile.

"Uh-huh. You're mushy and you know it."

"For you? Guilty as charged."

They exchanged loving, giddy grins before walking arm-in-arm down the path to the beachside parking lot.

"So, what say we head back into town? Check out Fate's lastest curveball, make new friends, chat up some hotties? …Together?"

"You’re such a dork! And, yes. But only to help them evacuate, OK?"

"Aye-aye, cap'n!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> Partly inspired by the music video for “It’s Raining Men,” by The Weather Girls (lol). Also just flipping "bury your gays" trope on its head :)
> 
> This was different than my usual work, but hella fun to write! It’s not supposed to make sense, but if ya must know: 1. yes Rachel is the ex – in this AU, she left AB before meeting Jefferson, but other LiS events still happened. 2. Whatever happens next (up to you ;) ), Max, Chloe, and the new arrivals aren't in inescapable danger- this is meant to be an odd-but-happy ending.
> 
> Also this was a true one-shot, with no connection to any other fic.


End file.
